Fifty Shades of Grey: Phoebe's story
by pdanielle
Summary: As the daughter of Christian Grey , she bound to have many problems and trouble. Fourteen year old Phoebe Gracie Grey go through her teenage years with many troubles,problems and challenges.Can she overcome it all?
1. Intro of my 'wonderful' life

Phoebe Grey's Story

The Life.

Hi, my name is Phoebe Grey a.k.a Christian Grey's daughter. Yes, that's my life, forever known as Christian Grey daughter and not Phoebe. I'm fourteen this year and I'm attending a private school. I have a feeling that no one in my school even knows what my middle name is, which is Gracie, nope I doubt so. I love my family, a lot. However, sometimes it can be a bit overwhelming to be the daughter of the 'Master of Universe', GAH!

My life is great, I mean how bad could it be when you're a billionaire daughter, other than people not knowing who you really are and people being your friends just because your dad is super rich and powerful, otherwise my life will be perfect.

Life is quite complicated for me; I have to deal with lots of things. Most importantly being a perfect daughter (mostly for my dad). He loves me and I love him too, and I'm always prefect to him. I try my best to do the best I could for everything including my academics. It's not easy being Christian Grey's daughter. My family doesn't set very high expectation of me, but my school and teachers are well, CRAZY. They expect me to be perfect in everything I do. SERIOUSLY! Just because I'm Christian grey's daughter doesn't mean that I'm GOD, it means that I'm a girl a normal human girl! I don't get why they think so highly of me, I blamed my father for this.

People just expect too much of me, quite frankly I feel as though I'm about to burst. I'm an average girl, not some god. Yea, I admit that average girl doesn't have a Gazillionaire as their father, but still…

Did I mention that I hate my school, which also includes the people in my school. I'm currently studying in a very…no, extremely expensive private school, Gillard's Academy (the school mostly for the rich and snobby kids).

"I want the best for my precious baby girl'. That was what my dad said when he applied for the school, I was accepted immediately (of cause) , who or what will ever denied Christian Grey for getting anything he wants. Apparently my daddy had dumped a pile of money (donate) into the school funds and the school welcome me with glee.

The worst was that my father actually allowed my brother to study in a PUBLIC SCHOOL! My brother had to plead my dad for that but the main point is CHRISTIAN GREY allowed my brother, Teddy to study in a PUBLIC school but NOT ME. It was so unfair, when I brought the matter up my dad will always say, "Your brother is a boy, he will be able to take care of himself, but you my baby girl, can't". Of cause no arguments allowed! GEEEEEZ! What makes him think I can't take care of myself, just because I'm a girl? NOPE. It's because I'm his 'baby girl'.

Now I'm stuck in a freaking stupid school with pathetically ugly uniform. I HATE IT!

The good news is I've already managed to drag through one whole year of being in the school; bad news is that I've many more years to come.

I groaned as I stared into the mirror, my uniform is REALLY ugly! Can't the school at least design nicer uniforms? A white button down shirt and a dark green vest with red polka dots and a dark brown skirt. WTF! I look like freaking Christmas tree. Ugh! I quickly tied my brown hair into a pony tail and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.


	2. Not so great morning

Chapter Two

Author's note: I do not own Fifty shades of grey. I'm trying my best to correct all my errors but it's quite difficult. Nevertheless, i will continue to write and hopefully improve as i write more. I have many ideas to develop Phoebe's story so there are gonna be more chapters coming up. YOUR REVIEWS IS IMPORTANT TO ME , IT REALLY HELPS ME TO IMPROVE! Enjoy(:

Not so great morning.

I headed down to the kitchen and had my breakfast as usual. My daddy always makes sure that mommy, Teddy and I had breakfast before going anywhere. I'm fine with it but sometime it gets annoying as he kept reminding how important food is to us as a human beings.

I sat down at my usual place and was greeted with 'Good Morning' by my family and Gail as she placed my food in front of me. Mommy and Daddy had finished their breakfast and are about to go to work.

"Bye my angels, I love you." My mommy says affectionately after she gave Teddy and me a kiss on our head.

"Goodbye Teddy, Phoebe, I'll see you tonight." My dad says as he leaves the table.

"Bye mommy and daddy." I mutter. I really am in a bad mood today. MY SCHOOL SUCKS AND I DON'T WANNA GO! That was the only thing in my mind.

"Bye mom and dad." Teddy says with a grin.

As they are walking towards the main door, daddy lean over to mommy and whispered something that made her blushed and smile. I gave Teddy a look that we've share since I was twelve when my parents started showing affection towards each other in front of Teddy and me. Honestly it was disgusting at first but I got used to it, they love each other deeply and I am really happy for them. Even after so many years of marriage they still act like a pair of love-sick teenagers. My mood starts to improve when Teddy interrupted my happy thoughts.

"Nice uniform Phoes." Teddy commented smugly.

I just rolled my eyes at him trying to act as though his comment doesn't bother me at all.

'Poof' all gone, my improved mood went back to being grim and simply bad. I love my brother and he is awesome, but sometimes he just irritates the crap out of me. URGH! How dare he comment on my ugly-ass uniform, when he is dressed in his super comfortable looking and nice t-shirt and jeans .Sometime I really envy him, even the most ridiculous clothing will look good on him, he just got it all, the looks and the body. Not to mention brains, he is very smart too. Girls practically drool over him. YUCK! I'm sure the comment was just to tease me (he always does that), but he doesn't know how it affect my mood! BOYS they are just brainless moron!

"So Phoes any boys caught your eyes recently or boys probs? I might be able to help" He asked trying to act all brotherly and concern.

"Nope and stop meddling in my private life. Why do you care?" I grunted. He is pissing me off.

"Hey, you're my baby sister of cause I care. If any guy dare to hurt you. I make his life a living hell." He replied sounding just like my father and ne even added emphasize on the word 'hurt and 'living hell'. I definitely believe he will do anything in his power to make a guy suffer if he were to do something that will hurt me.

Great… now he made me feel guilty for my attitude towards him just seconds ago.

"Hey, I know and thanks Teddy-Bear." I assured him with a smile.

He seems happy with that answer and continues with his breakfast.

10 minutes later I'm in the car alone as Chuck, my driver, is getting ready to drive me to my school. Teddy had insisted that he take a bus to school ever since he started high school. So here I'm alone in the car as Chuck drives me to my 'Hell'.


	3. Good and Bad

A/N: I do not own FSOG. I tried to edit some of my error using FF , but sometimes it doesn't appear edited. IDK why! Sry bout that. Enjoy and Review :D

Chapter 3

Good and Bad.

Chuck dropped me off at my school gates and I had to drag myself to my first class. English is my first class and I like English, is not here yet so I just sat on my usual sit and doddle on my note book. I look up as I heard footsteps walking towards me, a guy with blonde hair and green eyes smile as he saw me looking at him. Great…he thinks that I'm interested in him. Crap.

"Hey, you're Phoebe right? Name's Matthew. Nice to meet you" He says with a smile.

"Hey, yea I'm Phoebe." I smile my legendary fake smile that I have practice since I came to this school.

After the introduction, he just stands here and stares at me. WTF? Is there something wrong with him, what the hell is he doing standing near my table and just staring at me? Gah, this is so frustrating. One awkward minute later he blink and he seems to have something to tell me. 'START TALKING!' I wanted to yell out to him. Maybe he is just retarded.

"Erm…erm" he stutters.

"What? Is there something wrong? Is there anything I could help you with?" I spit out. I'm seriously not in the mood for his nonsense.

"Sorry. I…I erm…I just wanna ask you…if you…wanna have lunch together later? It's okay if you don't I'll understand…I" he says with a blush, then stop and continue to stare at me, most probably waiting for my answer.

Well finally he is done, took him also ten years to finish a sentence. For a second I thought he was going to confess to me that he had committed a murder. The look on his face was priceless; it was a mixture of fear, horror, nervousness and something else (want and longing?). It took me all of my control to not burst out laughing.

So he wants to ask me out for lunch, should I agree? He sound rather sincere and honestly he look kind of attractive. Although not very tall he has beautiful blonde hair and striking green eyes. I'm in a dilemma. I afraid the reason he asked me out is because I'm the CHRSITIAN GREY's daughter, but what if he just really want have lunch with me? At least he knows my name. Usually people would say "hey you're Christian Grey's daughter aren't you?" What should I say? what the heck, I don't have friends in this school and it getting boring just being by myself. I hardly have any friends in school, just some hi bye friends'. Going out for lunch with someone from school is like a big Bonus.

"Is there anyone else or just the two of us?" I ask curiously. I do wonder…

"Just the two of us, is there something wrong with that. If you're uncomfortable I can ask some of my friends to come along." He replies immediately with a shy smile.

Just the two of us, well this is getting weird. Two of us, like a date or something?

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I blurt out. Shit.

"No…not really, although, I would love to, but you don't really know me, and well…"he replies shyly. I've notice that he kept rubbing his knuckles as he talks to me, he must be very nervous.

"Sure, why not."

"Cool. See you later then." He walks away beaming to himself.

Wow, first time a guy asked me out and he is kind of a weirdo, oh well.

Few minutes later came in with our English test. Yippy. I can already predict what's going to happen next. It's always the same when a teacher gives out test papers. Firstly, the teacher will say something about the how easy the test is. Secondly, the teacher will then elaborate on how important a test is to us. Thirdly, the teacher would announce the best results to the class and that person(s) name. If I did score the highest for that particular test, the teacher will start to emphasize on how 'GOOD' of a student I'm, and also comment on how everyone should be like me, Blah Blah Blah. ARGH! This is all so frustrating. Once I even tried to do badly for a test, and it didn't turn out well, AT ALL. I was called to the principal office, just because I got a freaking C. I never want to go through that ever again. Sigh…

English class finally ended and as I've predicted all the above happened. It was so embarrassing to have your English teacher praise you in front of the whoel class for 15 minutes just because you got an A for you English test(and because you're Christian Grey daughter). The worst is yet to come; I know that people are going to start gossiping about me. NOT GREAT. They can be very mean sometimes; well they are extremely mean most of the time.

While I'm walking down the hall to my next class, I heard the BARBIE BITCHES badmouthing about me. Now, who are the Barbie Bitches? They consist of 4 teenage bitches, the 'leader' Sophia, who is the meanest bitch I've seen so far, and then there is Vivian, Helen and Jessie. One more important point to note, they might be mean and bad but they are super popular, I don't know what guy sees in them, they all look the same to me. Plus their all blonde.*Roll eyes* I'm pretty sure Sophia bitch insisted that Helen and Vivian to bleach their hair blonde, because If I'm not wrong, both of them are brunettes like me. The only difference is the colour of their eyes. That is just so sad.

I tried to ignore them as I walk pass them, but gosh they are LOUD. Can't they at least try to whisper?

"Phoebe got an A for her English test, AGAIN. Wow, she is such a nerd. And couldn't stop blabbering about how GOOD she is. OMG, what a loser she is, I can't believe The Christian Grey is her father. Maybe something happened to her during birth." She says cynically and is followed by a string of laugh from her 'minions'.

Tears threatens my eyes and I quicken my pace as I walked pass them; I pray that they are too engross in their 'activity' to notice me. Relieve swam through me as I managed to get to my next class without getting notice by the Barbie Bitches. The words that Sophie spoke sting, I hate that whatever they had just said affected me. As much as I tried to ignore it, I'm still a human and I have emotions. It hurts. DAMN! I push that thought away as my Math teacher walks in. A happy thought then pops in, a lunch date with Matthew. I smile to myself; I'm looking forward to it. In fact I can't wait for school to end.


	4. The Lunch Date

A/N: I do not own FSOG. This story is kind of rush so there are quite a number of errors. I'll try my best to update another chapter tmr cos i will not be able to write for the whole of next week. Sry 'bout that. Enjoy and Review.

Chapter 4

The Lunch Date

School was boring today and I'm glad that it's finally over. I can't help but to feel excited, truly genuinely excited. I'm trying to maintain a calm and stern look but inside I'm in seven heaven! This is the first time a guy asked me out. I still couldn't believe it! I have been in this school for one freaking year and the only friends that I have are hi bye friends. But now, someone is asking me out, I hope we can be true friends. He seems nice and cute. I took out my phone when it begins to ring. I look at the caller-ID and it is from my father. SHIT! I haven't told him about the lunch date. He is going to FREAK OUT!

"Hello Daddy." I use my sweetest voice to greet him.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school? Is there anything you want?" Oh dear he know something is up.

"School was fine. I got an A for my English test." I purposely stress on my grade an 'A'.

"That's great honey. What is that you want from me?" I could imagine him smirking right now. My daddy knows me so well.

"One of my friends asked me out to lunch. Can I go, please?" I pleaded.

"Out to lunch, hmm… so is the friend of yours a guy?" he demanded. Ah crap, this is going to be bad.

"Yes, he is a guy. His name is Matthew and he asked me whether I could go out and have lunch with later." Please don't make a fuss out of this. I really want to go.

"I don't know Phoebe." Crap he is using my name, no good at ALL!

"Please Daddy, it just lunch. NOT really a date. He just wants to be friends with me." Using my most persuasive voice, I pleaded him, also making sure that I stress on the word 'Not'.

"Phoebe you're my baby girl I don't want any guys to get any idea about you. Are you sure he won't hurt you?" He sounds really concern and worried. Oh my daddy, I love him so much but sometimes he just worries too much about me.

"I'm sure he is not getting any ideas about me nor is he trying to hurt me. It is just lunch." I assured him.

"Fine you may go. Make sure you take Chuck with you. He MUST be with you all the time, do you understand? Also, make sure you give me a text before and after you have lunch with this Matthew. Remember to call me once you reach home." OMG! I'm speechless, wow that is just so extreme. IT IS JUST LUNCH. It's not as if I'm going to do something dangerous. On the other hand, he allows me to go. What choice do I have? I must agree even as ridiculous as it is. ARGH!

"Okay daddy I'll make sure that Chuck is with me wherever I go. I promise to text you at the appropriate timing and call you when I reach home."

"Good. Have fun baby girl and stay safe. Give me a call immediately if you notice that there is something amiss. Love you and bye" He told me sternly.

"Promise Daddy, love you too. Bye-Bye" I hang up.

YES! I'm on cloud nine now. First a guy asks me out to lunch, but more importantly my Daddy allows it! Christian Grey allowed me Phoebe Gracie Grey, his daughter to go out on a lunch date with a GUY! My soul is singing I've never felt so happy. I race to my school main gate and I see Matthew waving to me.

"Hey Matthew, so where are we going?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking about going to Pizza-Italio. The pizza there is great. Is that all right with you?" he replies with a bright smile.

"Sure, I would love that. But is it all right if my driver is to drive us there? My dad makes me promise to bring Chuck, my driver wherever I go." I ask him with a blush. This is so embarrassing.

"That's great! That place is quite far from our school. It will be great that your driver could drive I there." He beams at me.

Phew, at least he doesn't find this arrangement weird.

We greeted Chuck and Matthew gave him the directions to the pizza place. Apparently Chuck already knew about the lunch date before I told him. Oh my Daddy. I'm sure that Daddy gave him dozens of instructions to make sure I'm safe. We sat in the car in silence for 20 minutes before we arrive at the pizza place. It was so awkward sitting next to him, he seems rather nervous as he kept rubbing his knuckles throughout the journey.

" we have arrived." Chuck announces. Matthew got out the car then followed by me. He then gesture me towards restaurant. We are greeted by a waitress and she brings us to our tables. The restaurant has a nice ambiance; the furniture's are simple yet comfortable, nothing too fancy. The waitress then passes us the menu and asks for our orders.

"The Peperoni pizza here is one of their best pizzas. Would you like to try it?" he asks.

"Yeah, why don't you order for me? Since you came here before and know more about their food." I reply.

"Okay sure." He smiles at me.

"We'll have one regular peperoni pizza and honey wings. Two coke." He told the waitress. She then takes our menu and thanks us before walking away with our orders.

"So Phoebe tell me more about yourself. I would like to know more about you." He asks me all of a sudden. I did not expect that. More about myself…

"Well, as for my family I only has an older brother is sixteen this year. He is a really awesome brother. My daddy and mommy are great parents. What about you do you have any siblings?" I am quite curious about him. I don't really know him.

"I have an older sister who is eighteen this year and a younger sister who is six this year. My parents are great but sometimes they are quite demanding. "Oh shit. Speaking of demanding parents I have not texted my daddy yet.

I quickly took out my phone and send him a text.

**Daddy, I'm currently at Pizza-Italio with Matthew. Don't worry Chuck is with me.**

"What is your full name, I mean I only know that you are called I Matthew." I ask.

"Oh right, sorry! My name is Matthew Dylan Miller. My dad own Miller Corp. What about you?"

"Phoebe Gracie Grey. My dad own GEH." Who doesn't know that?

"Cool." He gave me a charming smile.

We chat and exchange our numbers before our food came. The pizza taste delicious, it's so crispy and cheesy. We are eating when a buzz from my phone makes me check it. It was a text from my daddy.

**Okay dear. Enjoy your lunch and remember to eat MORE!**

I roll my eyes at that text. What is the issue with eating less? My daddy is always making me eat more. He thinks that I eat too little. Geez.

After we finish our food, we chat a while more and Matthew paid for the lunch before we left the restaurant.

"Thanks for asking me out today. The Pizza was delicious."

"You're welcome Phoebe and thank you too, I've enjoy myself immensely having lunch with you." He replies with a blush. He is so shy.

"I had a great time too. It's really nice knowing you. See you tomorrow."

"Yea, see you tomorrow and bye."

After biding our goodbye he took a cab home.

I got in the car before taking out my phone and send another text to my daddy.

**I've already finished my lunch, and I'm now in the car. Chuck is driving me home.**

Wow. So much had happened in a just a few hours. I made a new friend. YAY! He treated me lunch and we chatted a lot. I finally feel like I belong. For so long I feel so lonely, and now I have a friend. I'm sure my live in school will improve greatly with a new friend.

My phone buzz and it's a text from Matthew.

**Had a great day today. Thanks! See you in Math Class tmr. You're a great friend**

Oh my. This is so sweet

**Thank you! You're a great friend too. See you in Math class tmr!**

For the first time in my fourteen years, I can't wait to go to school. Tomorrow is going to be amazing.


	5. Oh My

A/N: i do not own FSOG. Well i manage to update chapter 5. Enjoy and Review :D

Chapter 5

Oh my.

It is 5.30pm and I've just completed my homework. I still couldn't get Matthew off my mind. My new friend, my only friend in school, but it's a start. I can't believe I survive one whole year of school without making a real friend. Honestly, the only true friends I have are my cousins, sometimes I find that really sad and kind of pathetic. But then again, they are great, especially Ava-my best friend. We've been best friends since forever, even though we don't go to the same school, we'll always see each other during the weekends. Usually Ava and I will go to grandpa Carrick and grandma Grace's house to stay for the weekends. Ted and my other cousins would come along too. Ava and I share a room at our grandparent's house, it like slumber party ever weekends with her, I always look forward to seeing her. She is so fun to be with.

Weekend's nights are like 'DATE NIGHT' for the adults, the children will stay over at our paternal grandparent's house and the adults are free to do whatever they want or go wherever they want. I once overheard mommy and daddy making plans to go Escala, though I don't know what they could do there. I don't find that place special at all; quite boring in fact, it's just a penthouse. Well, who knows what they could do there, I don't bother to find out either.

Daddy, mommy and Teddy should be home soon. Teddy has basketball practice today, so he will most probably take the car home with mommy and daddy.

Well I'm officially bored, I think I shall just go down and see what Gail is cooking for dinner. As I walk down the stair, a wave of aroma hit me and it smell divine! My stomach is rumbling I can't wait to eat. I smile to myself, I'm sure daddy would love to her that.

"Hey Gail whatcha cooking?" I ask Gail. She is wiping her hands with a cloth and behind her I see a pot of stew.

"We're having Lamb and Chickpea Stew tonight and Brownies for dessert." She replies with a smile.

"YAY, brownies are my absolute favorite! Thanks Gail." I beam. Gail is a terrific cook, she makes the best Brownies. I can't wait to indulge myself in Brownies. I'm a glutton when it comes to chocolate; I'm a big fan of chocolates. How can this day get any better?

I'm playing a violin piece-Beethoven Romances, Spring in the living room when I heard my parents and Teddy walking into the living room. I stop playing and put my violin aside. I started playing the violin when I was 5 years old, I'm really good at it, and in fact I'm so called 'gifted' in playing the violin. I term it as instant 'attraction', mommy and I was shopping one day and as we passed by a music school, I was immediately attracted to the violin. I just stood outside and stare at the violin; mommy noticed it and asked me if I would like learn how to play it. I agreed to it and my daddy got me the best teacher and bought me the finest violin. I fell in love with the violin from then on; I'll always play it when I'm sad or happy. You can't keep me away from it for too long. Daddy and mommy are very proud; apparently I've inherited the musical talents from my father. Teddy also plays some instrument, like the piano and guitar. However, I'm the truly gifted one.

"Hello Daddy, Mommy and Teddy." I greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hey Phoes." Teddy winks at me before heading to his room to change.

"Hello Angel, the piece you were playing is beautiful, can you play more after dinner?" Mommy gave me a hug.

"Sure mommy."

Daddy gave me a kiss on my head and smile at me before he leaves the living room with mommy.

That's weird, my daddy didn't ask me a single question about my Lunch Date with Matthew, I thought I'll be 'interrogated' by him. I'm sure daddy have already told mummy about Matthew, I'm she will be happy for me. She is the sane parent. I wonder if daddy had a background check on Matthew, seriously my daddy can be a total stalker the creepy type. He can consider being a private investigator instead if he ever gets bored with his current job, but I highly doubt so. He love controlling people, CEO is the perfect job for him. I don't understand how mommy can stand him sometimes.

At 6.15pm everyone is sitting at the dining room waiting for dinner to be served.

"So how was the lunch date today Phoebe? Did the boy Matthew tried anything funny with you, if he did you must tell me!" he says sternly emphasizing on the word 'funny' and choking out the word 'Date'. Oh daddy, I knew it he wouldn't let it go. But before I could answer Teddy interrupted me.

"Date? What DATE? Who is this guy Phoebe? Did he do something BAD to you during you 'DATE? " He looks horrified, OMG his reaction is ten times worse than Dad's. He even raises his voice on the word date plus called me PHOEBE, this is bad. GEEZ!

Mommy just smiles at me, thank goodness she is sane and calm.

"Chill guys, I went on a lunch date not a suicide mission. When I say lunch date, it basically means just having lunch with a new friend. NO romantic feelings AT ALL. And no, he did not try anything 'funny' nor did he do anything 'bad' to me." I assured them. I'm really annoyed by their reaction. Of course they wouldn't budge; they continue to ambush me with questions.

"I can do a background check on that boy Matthew for you baby girl." Oh no, no creepy stalker Daddy. Teddy pops up another question before I get to answer again.

"Do you need me to talk to this Matthew for you Phoebe?

That was the last straw, I'm seriously pissed! Then something weird happens…

"Enough! No more questions Christian and Teddy. Phoebe had a great day today and none of you are going to ruin her day by your interrogations. Now I would like to have dinner in peace." Mommy reprimanded them, very harshly. Wow, more surprises. I have never seen mommy like that. Daddy and Teddy both look stun and speechless. Oh wow. I'm so relieve that finally they drop the matter. My you're my saviour. I mouth a 'Thank you' to her. She replies with a nod, but she still looks furious.

Dinner is finally served ten minutes later, the Lamb stew smell heavenly and I can't wait to eat. However, I've notice that Mommy face paled right after the stew is served. She look as though she's about to vomit. She abruptly excuses herself and went to her room. Daddy looks troubled but didn't say anything. Mommy came down after we've finished our dinner, daddy look mad now. He hates it when mommy or I skip dinner. Mommy looks better now, she asks Gail to prepare a simple sandwich, and she says she'll pass on the stew.

I play the violin for Mommy while she eats. Daddy is with her, making sure she eat every single thing on her plate. Daddy is well daddy; I don't know why he is so insistent on the food part. I stop playing after a while and told them I'm going to my room. I wanted to give them so time alone.

I have nothing much to do in my room; Teddy should be playing his computer game so he won't be able to entertain me. Boys and their games, oh whatever! I took out my phone and Whatsapp Ava; I hope she has her phone with her.

Ava is Online.

Good she is online!

Me: Hey Ava, can we chat?

She replies immediately.

_**Ava: Hey Phoebe, sure we can chat! What are you doing? How was school today, mine is **_**superrrrr**_** boringgggg**__**! ARGH! Are those Barbie Bitches bothering you?**_

Oh, she knows everything about me, including those bitches. She also knows how lonely I'm, she always tries her best to cheer me up. I love her.

**Me: Now much in particular, just chatting. School was boring… BUT a guy name Matthew asked me out to Lunch today and I agree. I had a blast! Barbie bitches; well they are still the same. They kinda hurt my feelings today when I overheard them badmouthing about me, but it alright. **

**Ava: FIRSTLY, OMG! ****WHO IS MATTHEW****, A LUNCH DATE EN, IS HE HOT? SECONDLY YOUR DAD ACTUALLY ALLOWED YOU TO GO OUT WITH A GUY? THIRDLY, WTF DID THOSE BITCHES DAY, I GONNA ****KILL ****THEM!**

Oh my Caps letters.

**Me: Matthew is a guy from my class, it's not technically a date, but it was fun. Finally a FRIEND! Yea, my daddy actually allowed me to go. Shocker! Don't bother about those bitches, it's nothing important.**

**Ava: Oh wow, naughty Phoebe! You should've texted me in the afternoon, how could you only tell me now? Fine those bitches are off the hook THIS TIME. If they dare to hurt you, make sure you tell me! **

**Me: What naughty? You're the one who is thinking dirty stuff :P ! Aren't I telling you now? Those bitches won't dare to do anything to me. Daddy would have their parents' company 'tear apart' if they dare to hurt me. (((((:**

**Ava: yea I guess so. Your Dad is super SCARY :**

**Me: He isn't that bad. He's great… most of the time. **

**Ava: okay my dad is asking me to do something for him *groan*. See you this weekend. You will have to tell me more about Matthew *wink wink*. Bye 3**

**Me: Okay, promise. Bye 3 ((((:**

Tomorrow will be an interesting day.


	6. Surprises

A/N: i do not own FSOG. Well i was really stress with my 'work' and poof came this story. I'm tired so there will be many errors. I'll try to update another chapter this weekend. I'm postponing Ana's story as i don't have enough time to think and write. I'll focus more on Phoebe's story. However, i will try my best to proceed w/ Ana's story. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Surprises

Its 7.45am in morning and I've just taken a shower and change into my school uniform. I take a look at my mirror to make sure that I look neat and braided my hair. I don't always braid my hair, the only time I do that is when I'm very excited or extremely happy; and well I'm both today. I grab my school bag and headed down for breakfast, the usual morning routine. However, I notice something is amiss today. Mommy is not at the table; usually she would still be eating her breakfast at this time.

"Where is mommy?" I ask as I sit down at my usual place for breakfast.

"She is not feeling well dear, she won't be going to work." My daddy replies with worried look on this face. Mommy must be really sick.

"Oh, she is going to the doctor's?"

"She says she is fine, but I'm trying to convince her to do otherwise."

Convince? Yea right, daddy never tries to 'convince' anyone. More like force. Mommy will most probably go to the doctor's by noon, judging by my overly worried father rate of 'convincing'.

Teddy came down shortly after Daddy went to check on Mommy. He looks good, and gosh is he tall. He is only sixteen and he is already 6'2". It started when he was fifteen when he is only 5'5", but by the end of summer, he shot up to 5'9". Now he is a giant. Well maybe not yet, or maybe it's just because I'm extremely short, or as what my father refers to as petite. FYI I'm only 5'1". GAH! I look like a freaking midget beside my father and brother. Life is that unfair. The worst thing is that my brother is always teasing my about my height. We're worlds apart. He'll always say" Hey Phoes why are you so short, I'm your bro and I'm tall." *ROLL EYES*It's Genetics! And my father just has to rub it in by saying that he likes it, you know because I'm his baby girl, so I'm supposed to be small.

"Morning Phoes" He says with a smile.

"Hey Teddy"

"So about this guy, Matthew right? How long have you been seeing him?"

Oh no, not again. I really don't want to discuss about Matthew with him. I simply gave him a 'shut the hell up I don't want to talk' glare.

"Oh okay, relax Phoes. No more Matthew, kays?"

"GOOD."I grunted. At least I manage to force that word out.

After I've finished my breakfast I bid goodbye to everyone and headed to the car.

Chuck dropped me off at my usual place and I went for my first period which is Math (not my favorite subject). However, today is an exception; I can't wait to see Matthew. If I could I would be jumping around like a crazy girl. I went in the classroom and my eyes immediately direct me to where Matthew is sitting, seems like he came here early just to see me too (I guess?) He sees me and gives me a charming smile. I melted. I keep reminding myself to remain calm as I walk towards him.

"Hi Matth-ew" shit I stuttered. TOO NERVOUS.

"Hey Phoebe it's nice to see you."

"You're early." I notice that he blush right after I said that.

"Well, I hope you don't find this weird but… I-I erm can't wait to see you so I came here as early as possible." He says shyly while avoiding having eye contact with me. Oh my, that is so sweet! He is so unpredictable.

"No I don't find that weird I came here early cause I wanted to see you too."

"Cool. Wanna sit next to me during class?" he implied. He really wants me to sit next to him. AWWE!

"Sure" I giggled.

Mr. Smith came in right on time as gave us a surprise math quiz. Everyone grumbled including me. Once the quiz is over, Mr. Smith continues with the lesson, Algebra is definitely not my thing. Mr. Smith was babbling away when Matthew pass me a note written on a small piece of paper.

**Mr.S is so boring; he is like 100 yr old. Y the hell is he still teaching. Look at his head, there is hardly any hair on it!**

I have to suppress my laughter; I wouldn't want to get caught passing note to Matthew. I took out my pen and scribble onto the paper.

**Totally agree. HE is so ****BORING****. Half of the class looks dead, I'm sure the only thing that is keeping them alive and awake is a thing call Detention slip. I swear Mr.S give out detention slips like he is giving out free coupons. **

I swiftly pass the piece of paper to Matthew while making sure that this action is not observed by my math teacher. From the corner of my eye, I can see Matthew trying very hard not to laugh. He then picks up his pen and writes something on the paper and quickly passes it back to me.

**LOL! I guess he is too bored, giving out detention slips is like a hobby. BTW Meet me at the basketball court during recess; I have something to give you. **

What is he going to give me? I reply him by giving him a nod and went back to concentrating on whatever Mr. Smith is talking about.

Math class ended and I parted with Matthew. Sigh. Next period is Chemistry and very reluctantly, I traipse myself to this class. I honestly can't wait for this class to be over, not because I hate Chemistry, it's because two out of four Barbie bitches will be in the class and one of them is Sophia. ARGH JUST KILL ME! I sincerely hope my chemistry teacher; , will NOT assign any of the bitches as my lab partner.

I'm on my sit minding my own business when Sophia and Helen walk in extremely slow like as if their model on the runway. Sophia eyes then focus on me and I know she is going to have a 'chat' with me. Just awesome. When Sophia wants to 'chat' with me it's usually about my father or she will just insult me indirectly in my face. She thinks that I don't understand but really I just don't bother, plus she just isn't the smartest girl in school, her indirect insult is quite direct.

"Hello Phoebe darling" Sophia purrs.

EEEEEWWWWWWW! WTF? Darling? I'm not your 'darling'. She seriously thinks I will fall for that? No freaking way! Not even in my next life.

I roll my eyes at her. "Sophia please, never in my lifetime will I ever be your DARLING." I snap.

"AWE Phoebe why so bad, we're friends aren't we?" she pout.

"Sophia we're acquaintance NOT friends, now can you just tell me what you want?"

"Why do you always think I have a motive for everything I do Phoebe? I just wanna say hi to my friend." She looks at me innocently.

"Okay you've greeted me now can you leave is coming soon and I wanna get ready for the next class."

"Sure Phoebe darling, see ya later. You're so hard working." She then strolls off with Helen.

Geez! She really is getting on my nerves!

walks in few minutes later and start off with an introduction on today's topic: Metals. She then takes out a square shaped pink-coloured box with hole on the top of the box. Her grin is stretching from one end of her face she their end of her face, she looks super creepy.

"So class, today we're going to do something really special. Now, I will pick some of you to come out and those whom I've pick will have to put your hands into the pink box and pick a piece of paper. Whoever you pick will be your lab partner for one whole month."

Right after she finished, everyone groan in dismay. I don't really care, but I pray that neither of the Barbie bitches will be my lab partner.

clears her throat and starts to call out names from my class. I'm shocked when she called out my name. Oh please not Sophia or Helen, anyone but Sophia or Helen. I slowly stick my right hand into the box and pull out a small slip of paper. I slowly open the paper.

**Sophia Lucy Patterson.**

In that moment, I feel as though lightning had just strike me. I feel numb, speechless and horrified. I don't know how long I've stand there and just stare at the paper, but before my senses come back to me, Ms. Adam read out Sophia name loudly and next thing I know I'm stuck as her lab partner for one whole FUCKING month. I don't give a shit about my language now, I'm about to have the meanest bitch as my lab partner for one whole month, not even Jesus can stop me from cursing.

"Hey Partner! We're going to have so much fun together as lab partners!" she giggled.

"Yea great" Just kill me, shot me or whatever! This is going to be bad; I can already feel it in my gut!

Chemistry was pretty much hell with Sophia as my lab partner. I'm just glad it is finally over. I have one more period to Recess. I just need to keep reminding myself that. Chemistry almost killed me; I hope there is no more 'surprise' for my next class which is Geometry.

As I've wished Geometry passes by smoothing. Once the teacher dismisses the class, I quickly pack up my things and rush to the basketball court. Upon reaching the basketball court, I see Matthew waving towards me.

"Hey."

"Hi." He smiles brightly.

"So what do you want to give me? And why do I have to meet you here?" I ask curiously.

"Oh cause no one ever come here during recess and I want make sure no one see me giving you a gift, I don't wish other people to gossip about you."

He is so considerate.

He opens his school bag and takes out a small box with a pink ribbon and passes it to me.

"Thank you so much!" I give him a shy smile.

"Can I open it?" I added.

"Sure"

I pull apart the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box, inside the box, rest a glittered pink-coloured rose shape hair clip. Beautiful.

"I saw it the other day when I was out with my mother and I know I have to get it for you."

"Wow, it amazing. I don't know what to say."

"You've just thank me." He smirks.

"Yea, you know what? You've just made my day. It was real shitty during Chemistry; I got Sophia as my lab partner for one whole month.

"Hey just try to ignore her, ditsy bitch like her just wants attention."

"You're right."

We stood there smiling at each other for few minutes before Matthew spoke.

"Wanna go have some snacks?"

"Yea, my treat." I insisted.

"Sure, your treat. Who in their right mind will turn down free food?" he teases.

The rest of the periods pass by with a blink of an eye and I've reach home by late noon. I was greeted by Gail and I ask her whether mommy is at home. Apparently she had gone to the doctor's an hour before I came back, seems like daddy manage to convince mommy to go to the doctor. Who would've guessed? Not me I told myself sarcastically. I start on my homework right after I've finished lunch. Completing all except for Chemistry, I just stare at my Chemistry homework and frown. Why, oh why must it be Sophia of all people! *knock*

"Come in" I mutter.

The open is push open and mommy walk in. She is wearing a simple blouse and jeans, it's her comfy clothes.

"Why the long face honey?" my mother asks with a look of concern. Mother instincts, she will always know whenever I'm in distress or unhappy.

"Sophia is my Chemistry lab partner mommy!" I grumble. My mother knows about 'The Bitches', she is a very good listener. She also respect my privacy, she will not tell anyone about whatever I tell her unless I gave her the green light to do so. When I say anyone, that also includes my father.

"Sorry dear, that's life. You'll have to learn to work with other people even if you don't like them." She then gives me a comforting hug. I love my mommy so much. She understands how I feel; it's not easy being The Christian Grey wife either.

"I guess so. How are you mommy? Are you sick?"

"No dear, nothing major." She replies with a warm smile. I guess it just normal flu.

"Okay"

"Phoebe, you know you can always tell me your troubles and problems. I will always be there for you and help you go through whatever challenges. Your father too."

"I understand mommy." I assure her.

My finished up all of my Chemistry homework after my mother left my room.

Thinking of Matthew reminded of my hairclip and I took it out and try it on; it looks perfect on my head. I then take out my phone and give Matthew a text.

**Thanks again for the hair clip. It looks great! **

My phone receive his reply in a few seconds

**No prob! I'm glad you like it. **

By now I'm smiling to myself like an idiot. Matthew is just so sweet, first the lunch then this hair clip. I can't express my gratitude to him in words; he is just a great friend.

Teddy came home with daddy at 6pm and dinner start 6.30pm. Daddy then announce that he have an important announcement to make and ask Teddy and I to go to the living area.

"Do you know what daddy is going to announce?" I ask Teddy.

He just shrugs.

Teddy and I are both sitting on the sofa and mommy is sitting on an armchair next to the fireplace. Daddy seems happy; this should be good news.

"Teddy and Phoebe, your mother and I have something wonder to announce. You mother is pregnant and in 8 months you'll have a new baby brother or sister."

Daddy then moves to mommy's armchair and touch her stomach. They are both beaming.

That explains a lot! The loss in appetite, the vomiting and the warm smile!

SURPRISE again! Well this is going to be very interesting!


	7. Defining 'Worst Day Ever'

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update my story sooner, I'm so freaking busy. Life! But here is chapter 7. I'm not sure when will I be able to update the next chapter, but I promise I will as soon as I can. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

Defining 'Worst Day Ever'

YES! I'm going to have a baby sister or brother! I have always wanted one, especially a little sister to adore and play with, I really don't need another Teddy Grey, as much as I love him, he always get on my nerve. Although the age gap will be quite big, nonetheless I will still love my new sibling dearly. It seems to me that I am not the only one who is truly excited about my mother pregnancy. Teddy grin is stretch from one end of his mouth to another, but what really shock me the most is my father, he is practically glowing!

After saying goodnight to everyone, I headed to my bedroom. I quickly change into my pajama and then lay down on my bed, pondering about the events that had taken place today. Firstly, the terribly dreadful news of my new Chemistry partner! FML! Of all the people it had to be her, well at least I won't be seeing her for at least two days. Following the awful event are happier ones, Matthew and my parents surprise. Thinking about them, I feel bless, bless to be in a born in such a wonderful family and also bless that I have a true friend like Matthew. Soon my eyes lid starts to get heavier and not long after I fell asleep.

*RING* I jerk up from my bed and check my alarm clock. Shit! How long have I overslept? I am going to be late for breakfast if I don't hurry, and Daddy WILL NOT be happy if I am late for my 'most important' meal of the day. I swiftly untangle myself from my blanket, and got out of my bed, as I take my first step, something sharp pierce through the sole of my left feet. Instinctively, I yelp and lifted up my left leg and check on my wound. While doing that, I am also desperately trying to balance myself with one leg by hoping around the room. Soon enough, my clumsiness strikes again, this time I lost my balance and landed on my bottom. A loud 'Bang' is produced right after I fell. _JUST FREAKING GREAT!_ What a great way to start a new day, from all this 'signs' I knew that my day is going to be a real shitty one. With all this chaos happening right after I woke up and a full period of chemistry with Sophia as my partner, how could this day get any worse?

Since I am not in the mood of getting my ass up off the floor, I move my left feet across my lap and inspect my wound. It is nothing too serious a bandage will do the job. A loud *Bang* caught my attention as my door is swung open. _OH NO! NOT DADDY!_

Daddy was surveying the room but once he caught sight of me sitting in the middle of the room with my injured leg, a worrying look flash across his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED PHOEBE?" daddy demanded. _This is going to be bad…_

"I injured my leg and fell to the ground." I murmur, short and simple. In an instant, Daddy strides towards me and bend down so he can inspect my wound. He gently grabs my left leg and just stare at my wound, few seconds later his brows furrow. He did not utter a single word throughout the 'inspection' of my injured leg.

"Stay here Phoebe, I'll be right back." He commanded. He gets up and stride out of my room hastily. Shortly after, he came back with a first aid kit in his arms. _Of course, do you really think he will just leave with alone without making sure that your wound is treated? No freaking way!_

Daddy set his first aid kit on my side table before help me up and brings me to my bed. I sit on my bed quietly with my left leg on my father's lap as he open up the first aid kit and start treating my wound. He starts cleaning my wound with rubbing alcohol and ends with a bandage. This are the few moments in life that makes me feel so lucky having such a controlling and overprotective man as my father, he is the best. He looks up with a satisfied smile.

"All done, but when we go over to your grandparents' house tomorrow, you'll have to let grandma Grace take a look at your wound, I don't want you to ended up with an infection." He says sternly.

"But daddy it's just a small injury, I'm sure it'll heal soon." I whine. _Oh Daddy, infection is a little too much! Infection, really? _

"No Phoebe, I WANT you to let grandma Grace have a look on your wound. Infection starts with small injury, so there will be no more arguments on this matter, understood?"

"Yes Daddy." I sigh in defeat.

"Good, now go change. Do you need help with that?"

"No I'm fine."

I get up to change after Daddy left the room with the first aid kit. I gather my uniform and limp to my bathroom. It hurts a lot when pressure is exerted, I should limit the pressure exerted on my left leg by walking less. I would most probably skip Gym today, if only would allow. You usually have to be half dead before he allows you to skip gym. I hope I am the exception…

Once I am inside my bathroom, I took a quick shower and change into my uniform, next I move towards the overly large mirror near my closet and tie my brown hair into a messy ponytail. _Urgh, chaotic morning and stubbornly messy hair, my day is getting worse by the minutes. _I then grab my school bag and limp down to the dining room to have my breakfast.

I am now in the car and Chuck is driving me to my impending doom, knowing that I will have to spend one whole period with Sophia as my partner is making me edgy and frustrated. On the other hand, I will be able to see Matthew; at least he can cheer me up. I have two classes with him today which are Math and English, and knowing that improves my grim mood greatly.

I met Matthew during Math and English period and I have enjoyed every single second being around him, he is too sweet and funny. But time always passes by too quickly whenever I am with him. I am truly thankful that there is at least one person in my school that truly cares for me, and not because Christian Grey is my father.

The second bell rang; which is a signal to all students that they should start making their way to their next class. Upon hearing the bell, I groan, I have prayed and wished that this period will never arrive, but nonetheless it still arrive and well I can't skip my 'curse' fate. People say that Karma's a bitch, well damn that, fate is more of a bitch than karma will ever be. Fate had brought me to this school and fate had also assign Sophia as my chemistry partner. Okay, I will admit that I did pick that piece of paper which made Sophia bitch as my partner, but hey how would I know that the singular piece of paper will ruin chemistry for me for one whole month. Thus, I conclude that Fate is the main cause of my current miserable state.

As I slowly limp myself to my next class, I receive countless of curious stares and whispers from people around, obviously gossiping about my current limping state. Not that I would love to limp, but my leg hurts too much if I were to just walk normally. _DAMN!_ Truthfully, people stares and whisper did not really affected me much, the thought of having to spend the whole of next period with Sophia as my partner have dampen my bad mood to a state where nothing else could have made it worst. _Whatever, just stay strong Phoebe Gracie Grey, I know you can do it!_

Sophia bitchy voice flooded the entire classroom as she sashay her way in.

"OMG! I can't believe that, what…no fucking way." Sophia chortle. _What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment? _

She then turns her attention to me and rush to me. _What now?_

"Phoebe darling, are you all right, I heard that you've injured your leg." She gasps.

"I'm fine Sophia, and please do not call me your darling." I grumble.

"Nonsense, of course you're my darling, we're best of friend!" she chimes. _BULLSHIT!_

"Sophia, for the last time, I'm NOT your best friend."

"Don't be mean Phoebe, you're definitely my BFF" she pouts.

"Whatever." I finish the sentence off by rolling my eyes. As usual she doesn't seem to care.

emerged shortly after; I reach for my bag and start searching for my chemistry homework, but after searching my bag thoroughly, I still could not find it. Crap, I have left it on my desk. This is bad, not once have I ever forget to bring my homework to school.

"Everyone please hand in your assignment now."

Awkwardly, I stood up and limp towards Ms. Adam.

" , I'm so sorry but I have forgotten to bring my assignment can I hand in next week?"

looks shock but recover soon enough before she replies me.

"Well Phoebe, since this is your first time I shall let you off with just a warning. But there will be no more next time, is that understood?"

"Yes ."

Chemistry period ended horribly with my skirt soak with dilute nitric acid, because Sophia has 'accidentally' knocked off one of the apparatus containing the acids onto my skirt. Even though she keeps apologizing over and over again, somehow I have feeling that she had done it on purpose. Although the acid is much diluted, it will still harm my skin if I don't change out of my uniform. I ended up changing into my spare uniform that I have kept in my locker, just in case I needed it. In this case, I seriously needed to change. _JUST MY LUCK! _

The second bell signals that Recess has arrive, and after the torturous hour of chemistry I can finally get some fresh air and food. Matthew is waiting for me at our usual place, which is at the basketball court. We have been eating alone there for a few days, as we enjoy the peacefulness there unlike the noisy and busy canteen. Matthew came into sight as I limp towards the entrance of the court.

"Hey again, do you need me help?" he ask.

"I'm fine, let just walk real slowly to the bench, alright?"

"Okay, I'll walk REAL slow with you." He laughs.

We are at the bench eating when Matthew pops up a question.

"So Phoebe, how did you hurt your leg?"

"Something sharp pierces through my leg when I got up from bed." I mumble.

"Okay, just promise me to be more careful next time, I don't that you've hurt yourself." He replies and looks straight into my eyes, blue to grey and just like that time stop. My heart is beating rapidly and it feels as though it going to break through my ribcage any minute now. What is this feeling? Matthew eyes are still lock with mine, but from his expression, I know that he is also going through an emotion rollercoaster within himself. This is too weird, I feel embarrasses, awkward and happy, all at the same time. The only thing I knew is that I needed to break this spell before I lost myself.

"Sophia spilled acids all over my skirt during chemistry." I blurt out. _SHIT! OH HELL, YOU AND YOUR SMART MOUTH, WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT PHOEBE. WELL TECHNICALLY YOU WANTED TO BREAK THIS SILENCE… NOW I AM TALKING TO MYSELF, BUT YOU'RE ALWAYS TALKING TO YOURSLEF IN YOUR HEAD. WERIDO! INTERNAL PHOEBE SCREAMS AT ME._

Matthew angry roar then brought me back to reality.

"SHE DID WHAT NOW?" he snarls. Anger flash through his blue eyes.

DAMN! He is seriously pissed; I have never seen him so angry before, he is always so clam. He hands are fisted at his side and he look like his is about to explode with anger.

"Matthew calm down. It's really nothing, plus she did apologize after the accident."

"Phoebe how can it be 'nothing'? She poured ACID on you. I doubt that it was an accident!"

"But the acid is diluted; it didn't really do much harm to me since it only landed into my skirt." I argue. Why the hell am I helping Sophia bitch, urgh never mind, I just don't want Matthew to do something bad on impulse.

"Fine you win, but honestly I don't understand why you're helping her." He huff. _Neither do I…_

"I'm not helping her; I just don't want you to get angry because of her stupid actions. Anyways, I'm thirsty, care to treat me to a cup of chocolate milkshake?"

"Sure why not, let go now before Recess end." he replies and held out his hands to me. He then help me up and we walk (he walk, I limp) slowly to the canteen.

Matthew and I are holding on to our milkshakes as we walk towards to one of the table in the canteen, we are too engross in our chat to notice that someone is running towards us. It all happen too quickly, and next thing I know I am cover in chocolate milkshake. Apparently, two guys were chasing each other for whatever reasons and they did not see me nor Matthew and one of them accidently knock into me, making me spill my milkshake all over my uniform.

"Oh I am so sorry; I didn't see you there and…" The brown hair guy apologizes, but then I notice his eyes have lower and he is swallowing his saliva, so I followed his gaze which landed on my breast. _PERVERT!_ The outline of my bra and breast can be seen through my drench uniform since I did not have my vest on.

Matthew quickly caught sight of what the brown hair guy is staring at and took off his vest and passes it to me.

"Put this on Phoebe, you don't need this kind of attention. "

"Stop looking! Haven't you done enough damage, if her father was to know what you've done, you'll be toast!" he hisses at the brown hair guy. That guy apologizes to me again and ran away immediately after he had done so.

"Thanks you, so sorry that you've to put up with this mess."

"Phoebe don't say that, you're my friend. However, you'll need to change out of your uniform, do you have spare?"

"No I don't, I've change into my spare due to this morning incident. But I'm having gym after Recess I can just change into my gym shirt and short."

"Okay. You can keep my vest on and pass it back to me after school." He assures me.

"Thanks again. See you after school." I gave him a weak smile.

After recess ended, I change into my gym shirt and short and headed towards the gym for my next period. Somehow I have a feeling that something bad was going to happen again. Nevertheless, my main concern now is to convince to allow me to skip gym, my leg still hurts even when I limp, I don't think I can survive one whole period of gym with all the jumping and running.

I spotted as I enter the gym; he is standing at the one corner with a whistle between his lips. I slowly limp towards him and exaggerate the pain on my face a little to make sure that he knows I am unfit for gym today and therefore excusing me from it.

" can I skip gym today? I've hurt my leg and I need to rest for it to recover." I persuade while trying to look painful as I can. From his expression, he doesn't seem to care.

"Well Phoebe, the answer is no, unless you have a medical certificate to excuse yourself from gym." He replies sternly.

"But …" I pleaded.

"No buts Phoebe go drink some water and get ready for gym. Today we're playing dodge ball."

_Dodge ball? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?_

" I don't think that I can dodge a ball in my current state, I can hardly walk properly." I reasoned.

"Well then, you'll have to try. Now go prepare." He replies sounding irritated and walks away.

_Damn it! How can I dodge a ball in this state? Well you will have to suck it up and try._

A whistle from signals the students to get in their positions. There are two teams A and B, I'm in team B. Another whistle from and people begin to throw their balls at the opposite teams. I am desperately trying to dodge as many balls as I can but they keep coming in in like an army invading another country. The pain in my leg is unbearable as I have to jump and move myself away from the balls, a few have hit me. I am distracted by an oncoming ball from the left of the opposite team and before I can react, one hit me directly in the face, I close my eyes and step back not knowing that there is a ball right behind my right leg, and I step on it, which cause me to lose my balance and I fell to the ground hitting my head onto the solid ground. The pain is excruciating, and I notice that people have stop playing and have gather around me, but soon my eye lids feels heavy and darkness took over.

I open my eyes and feel a sting of pain shot through my head. I am in a very clean and white room. Where am I?

"Phoebe dear, oh thank god you're awake."

"Daddy, where am I? Why does my head hurt so much." I murmur feeling weak and tired.

"Well it seems that you've fell and knock your head and you were sent to the hospital due to your unconscious state at that time. Then I receive a call from your school which took ten years off my life. I was so worried Phoebe, you've been unconscious for about eleven hours. " Daddy replies softly, but I can hear his anger and fear in his voice.

"I am scare too daddy. The last thing I know was pain and then darkness. "I sob. I couldn't control my tears.

Daddy came forward and envelope me in his hug. "It's okay Phoebe I'm here and I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Mommy and Teddy will be back soon tomorrow, they went home as it was getting late." He comforted me.

A female doctor walks in with a smile on a face.

" " She acknowledges my father and turn to me.

"Hello Phoebe, it's nice to see that you're awake, I'm Doctor Silvia your doctor while you're a patient here. Now I'm going to do a thorough check to make sure that your brain activity is functioning well."

Doctor Silvia left soon after she has finished checking me and assured my father that I am perfectly fine with just some minor bruises. Daddy never left throughout the whole checking process, he just stood quietly at one corner.

"Daddy how long will I have to stay here?"

"Just one or two more days to ensure that there is no brain damage from the fall."

"Okay" I yawn.

"Why don't you rest now, you've had a stressful day."

"Promise you won't leave me alone Daddy."

"I promise now go to sleep." Daddy reassures me. I close my eyes and let sleep take over me.


	8. IDEAS

Heyyyy people! Im so sorry that i have not been posting for a while now. i have been so busy lately, also my i going thr some writer's block.  
But im back, will be posting new chapters soon, i promise that i'll be posting a new chapter by this weekend and 2-3 more chapters the following week.  
Im also looking for more ideas, therefore if you have any pls send it to me thr review, pm or my email-ppeiyi54 .  
Pls no spamming and only constructive things sent! If i like your idea i'll write a chapter on it , hence more chapters will be posted. Thanks and love ya.  
D. 


End file.
